The conventional pistol-type nozzle comprises a nozzle head, a hand grip, a control knob disposed on the hand grip, and a barrel connecting the nozzle head with the hand grip. The control knob is used for regulating the flow of water, which is emitted by the nozzle head for watering a lawn, golf course or for washing an object. The conventional rack for holding such conventional pistol-type nozzles as described above is rather simple and primitive in design because it cannot hold the pistol-type nozzles in an orderly manner, and because it is devoid of means to securely hold each of the pistol-type nozzles.